Voyeurism like exhibitionism, is a spectator sport
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Gakuto and Oshitari stumble across something most interesting; and perhaps Atobe should learn how to lock doors before he starts to molest Jirou. Dirty Pair, Adorable Pair, and slight mentions of Silver pair.


Disclaimer: I own not the characters, I'm merely playing with them.

* * *

Gakuto grumbled as he followed the taller boy down hallways, through the maze that was the Atobe mansion; a complete waste of time in his opinion. He was in a rush and the task was taking far too long. They were supposed to be back at his house abusing the privilege of being trusted home alone while his parents were out of town; not traipsing about Atobe's place. He was beginning to get a little more than irritated with how long they were taking. By now they should have been done with the sappy chick flick that Yuushi had rented to watch, eaten dinner and been well into the sex. If they didn't get home soon then they would either have to cut the sex short or skip the postcoital cuddling and pillow talk. That was simple not an option. Despite how much they enjoyed the intercourse they both liked the spooning just as much.

"Yuushi, why'd you stop? I wanna go hooome!" Gakuto whined after crashing into his boyfriend's broad back.

"Listen." Was the only response he got.

Directing an annoyed look at the blue haired teen, Gakuto begrudgingly obeyed. Arguing wouldn't get him home any faster anyways; they had to find Atobe first since the diva would have a fit if they were so rude as to leave his party without so much as a goodbye. Cocking his head he listened for anything that could have caused the other to stop. Coming from a room just a ways down the hall was a series of breathless needy moans. Glancing up at his doubles partner Gakuto pushed passed him to find out who those sounds were coming from. Stopping outside the door to Atobe's study Gakuto quietly turned the handle and pushed the door open a fraction to look inside. His eyes widened slightly as they fell upon the bodies pressed together.

"Gakuto?"

"Shhhh!" This time it was the redhead telling his boyfriend to be quiet, "I found Atobe."

Jirou buried one hand in the silken strands of the heir's hair and arched his head to the side, cradling the warm lips against the soft flesh of his neck. The other hand worked clumsily at the buttons of Atobe's shirt. A moan escaped his lips at every graze of teeth against his pulse. The sound of the door opening pulled him from his haze; his head tipped to the side to stare unfocused at the cracked door, wisps of red visible and hushed voices apparent.

"Mmm, Atobe…" A fierce nip at his earlobe brought his attention back to the delightful ministrations of his boyfriend.

"Let them watch if they want," The silver haired boy whispered, breath tickling his lovers ear.

The blonde gasped as a hand ran over his bare chest, blunt nails scraping over the taut skin. Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues tangling, and Jirou hurriedly removed the offensive shirt that was separating their skin; the remaining buttons sent flying as he ripped it off of his Buchou. Their pants and underwear soon joined the shirts scattered across the library floor. Atobe reached for the bottle of lube positioned on the table a few feet away, backing Jirou up against it to wrap his fingers around the elusive tube. Flicking the cap open he poured some of the cool gel onto his fingers before replacing the bottle on the table and reaching down to prepare his boyfriend.

Jirou moaned as Atobe's fingers pressed inside of his, stretching him for the much larger appendage that was to follow. The larger boy tortuously teased his prostate, making him squirm and beg for more. He whimpered as the fingers were removed, only to moan in ecstasy as Atobe thrust into him.

Gakuto leaned against Oshitari for support as he kneaded the growing bulge in his pants. He gasped when he felt large, calloused hands at his belt relieving him of the confinement. As the warm hand caressed his erection he was forced to bite down on his fist to keep from moaning and alerting the other pair of their presence. It seemed like no time at all before he was releasing his seed over his boyfriend's hand, biting harder on his hand and whimpering as he pierced the skin.

Atobe pushed the blonde down onto the table. Lifting one of his legs for better access he angled himself to hit that bundle of nerves that would make his lover scream. Jirou wrapped his petite hand around his engorged flesh as Atobe continued to pound into him, working to reach completion. His mouth feel open panting and moaning as Atobe's hand joined his own to work his cock and the heir's mouth returned to nibble and suck on his collarbone. As they melded together, bodies working as one to wring the passion and lust from each other. Jirou came, covering their chests with his sticky white essence. Atobe groaned at the feel of his loves intimate muscles clenching around his aching member; spilling his own seed moments later.

As they lay atop the table regaining their composure Atobe nuzzled Jirou's neck, "I think they liked the show."

Oshitari lifted the acrobat until their hips were aligned, thrusting into the tight opening. Gakuto's mouth opened on a silent scream, his legs wrapping around the taller boys waist. He thanked his flexibility as he reached behind him to grab his boyfriend's hair and force their lips together.

"Oh my god! My eyes!"

"Shishido-san! What…"

"No Choutarou, don't look!" Shishido attempted to keep his doubles partner from rounding the corner and coming across the scarring sight.

"But, Shishido-san, why…"

"Come on Choutarou; forget the niceties we're leaving."

Unable to control themselves, Gakuto and Oshitari broke out laughing at the pair of unsuspecting witnesses. Thus earning a glare from Shishido and a shout of "Get a room!" Unfortunately the sound of their laughter also brought Atobe storming out of the library without even bothering to put his clothes back on.

"Ore-sama demands an explanation at once!"

"A-Atobe…" Gakuto chocked out between laughs, mindless of his current position.

"Oh! Atobe-Buchou," Choutarou ignored Hyotei's drama queen as he tried to stop him as he stepped around the corner and headed down the hall towards the group of his teammates, "I-I have to go home and Shishido-san's going to walk with me."

Everyone stared in awe at the second year's nonchalant attitude, seemingly not noticing the various states of undress that the others were in. The only sign to show that he did realize his surroundings was the slight stutter and pinkening blush spreading across his face.

"Thank you for inviting us; it was a really nice party." The boy continued.

Before Atobe even had the chance to respond Choutarou had turned and was walking away, back towards a spluttering Shishido who looked ready to kill someone.

"Ne, Shishido-san, do you want to spend the night at my house?"

"Yuu~shi, don't forget about me!"

"Perhaps we should move to a more private place, Gakuto." The blue haired teen responded.

"Ne, Kei-chan come back in here," Jirou pulled at his lover's hand, dragging him back into the library, "You can yell at everybody tomorrow."


End file.
